Protection
by lost highway
Summary: It's been over ten years since Naruto and Sakura have seen Sasuke. What does the future bring for the three of them. Pairings undecided. AU


Hi! Long time no see. We'll see how this story progresses. I'm a senior right now and really busy. Updates will be infrequent. But i have a plan for this story! And one thing is certain...this is NOT sasunaru! I don't like that pairing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way in hell am I babysitting that ice princess!"

"You listen to me brat! He's paying good money and this is also your forced vacation from ANBU! You either take this job or get demoted back to Chunnin. Your choice."

"Dammit old hag! At least put me with Sakura and not Sai."

"Don't worry, someone needs to keep you in line. Sakura will be going as extra protection and as sanity control."

"You owe me big for this job baa-chan. You know my history with that jerk."

"I know; just, the only other option the council has given is kicking you off of ANBU."

"Alright, when do I start?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha rubbed his eyes tiredly. Well, perhaps it was annoyance since his older brother stood in front of him, wearing a mocking grin. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at (what he thought to be) the bane of his existence. Said person however, smirked in return, already having perfected a much more powerful glare.

"What do you mean that I need to have a body guard?" Sasuke said irritably.

"Exactly what the words mean. As a rising political power dear brother, you need protection from all those men who want to harm you. And as your elder brother, I would be devastated if something happened to you. Therefore, it is in your and my best interests to hire a body guard."

"I don't need babysitting!" Sasuke growled out.

"Babysitting, no. Protection, yes. I can't always be there to protect you; I am in ANBU which means that I get sent on missions all the time. As a politician, you are in constant public view and scrutiny. There have been enough attempts on your life to warrant a bodyguard."

"Two attempts! And both of them were pathetic. Even I say them coming." Sasuke replied. "I don't want a body guard, I don't need a body guard. Get rid of the guy you hired."

"No. Besides," Itachi said, holding up a finger, "you'll like one part of his contract. He is to keep you safe from everyone. Including your fangirls." Itachi smirked, knowing that he had gotten his way. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"When does he start?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The job was very simple. Protect an upcoming politician from the millions of dangers that today's world provides. Easy business for someone from ANBU. What the job description failed to mention was the fact that this upcoming politician was an ice princess. That he was possibly the richest man in the country, that his brother was higher up in the ANBU, that he was a prick, that he could cut someone up into pieces without trying, that this politician was the biggest bastard ever, and Naruto Uzumaki's best friend from kindergarten to high school. But most of all, the job description failed to mention how The Sasuke Uchiha had betrayed Naruto and his friendship the day before graduation, forever creating a rift in between them. This very man was the person who, he, Naruto Uzumaki had been assigned to bodyguard. Life just couldn't get any better than this. Naruto sighed as he rolled out of his bed. His eyes glanced to the two pictures hanging on his wall. One with all his friends taken on their last first day of high school; the other with him, Sakura, and Sasuke grinning for the camera at their Senior Prom. He sighed again as he moved to wear his favorite orange blazer. Today was the first day on the job. As far as Itachi had told him, Sasuke had no idea that he was the bodyguard. Unfortunately, Itachi also had told him that Sasuke had changed a lot over the last ten years. _10 years!_ Naruto thought. _Who would've known that in ten years, Sasuke would be on his way to political power and I would be one of the country's top ANBU. Well, I guess we all reached our goals._ He pulled on his dark jeans, swept his still damp hair from his eyes, grabbed his necessary instruments for the job, and secured the house. With that, he walked out of his house, praying that _something_ would go right that day.

Getting into his car, his cell phone went off, the tone being the simply ring used on 24. Hey, what can I say, I have a flair for the dramatic. Flipping it open, he said, "Uzumaki."

"Where the hell are you?" A voice screeched back. "I've been waiting for ten minutes. You owe me breakfast this time Naruto."

"Good morning to you too Sakura-chan." Naruto replied dryly. "I suppose you want to go to IHOP then? Alright, I'll be there in five." He flipped his phone shut and smiled. Sakura always knew when to break him out of an apathetic state. His friendship with her started out as a crush, which was eventually nipped in the bud when they got to high school. Together, they went into the army, graduating as Chunnin together and moving on to become Jounin. Unfortunately, after that, they went their separate ways for two years, Naruto training to become an ANBU and Sakura training to be a medic. But they met up soon, becoming inseparable partners in ANBU. Now, Naruto had some basic medical skills and Sakura could pack a punch that sent even their ANBU Captain Kakashi running for cover. They had known each other since grade school, and now they had been partners for almost two years. But the best part about Sakura was that she too had been betrayed by Sasuke, and in this, they shared a special bond. At tap on the window knocked him out of his musings.

"Open up idiot!"

"Sakura-chan! The love of my life! Come on, get in the car. I'll take you for the ride of your life."

"Shut up Uzumaki. Just get me some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Been talking to Ino again?" Naruto teased. "Cuz, you're only starving after she's talked to you about the importance of eating right."

"That girl needs to stop fawning over her husband. She knows too much about food." Sakura replied. She glared at Naruto, an indication that he needed to get moving. She was hungry dammit! She glanced over at Naruto, seeing slight lines of worry creasing his eyes. Her gaze softened as she leaned over to gently squeeze his shoulder. His eyes flicked towards hers and his cheerful manner diminished. She squeezed again, motioning to tell her what was on his mind.

"I think the thing that I'm most worried about is whether or not he's going to remember us. We were inseparable in high school, and then…things happened. What if he remembers nothing of us? I won't mind the distance between us, but I can't handle being a complete stranger."

"No one can forget you Naruto." Sakura said reassuringly. "You'll see, the first thing out of his mouth will be 'dobe'."

"Yeah," Naruto said, his gloom lifting, "And then I'll beat him up for making you cry."

Sakura smiled as she replied, "Yeah, I guess as an ANBU you'll finally be able to beat him up. But first, you'll be beat up if you don't get me some breakfast soon!"

Laughing, Naruto started the car and headed to the nearest IHOP. After downing at least ten giant pancakes, Naruto and Sakura headed to Hokage Towers, where they would be meeting their best friend after over ten years of separation. Meanwhile, Sasuke paced about in his meeting room, looking immaculate as usual. He was slightly irritated by the fact that the meeting was held in the middle of the day, and not the morning, but Itachi's glare held him from commenting. He glanced at the clock, anytime now he would be meeting his babysitter. He didn't need one! But for the sake of his life (and Itachi's well placed comment about fangirls) he was waiting for him.

"They should be here in five minutes." Itachi said, his eyes lighting up for the show that was about to take place. Sasuke glared at him and continued pacing. Finally, he heard some footsteps and a muttered "-what he's like" before the door swung open.

"Itachi! We're here!" Sasuke stopped in disbelief, he hadn't heard that voice in over a decade.

"DOBE?!"

"What's up Teme? Long time no see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love reviews!


End file.
